Of Trains and Red headed witches
by Scattered Letters
Summary: Ummm well this one hints at Wolfstar, basically Sirius is afraid, Remus comforts, James causes Lily to blush and Peter... Peter eats. Yeah, he's useless like that but he had to be included. Enjoy :


**A/N:** Okay guys, if you read any of my multi-chapter fics, I'm sorry on the delay but technology currently hates me and I have decided to take a bit of a break to do some Wolfstar and Drarry and Deamus and what not that has been floating in my head... they'll all be one shots because if I take on any more multi-chapters I'll have no life... and I have exams in three weeks -_- Not that I'm bothered, but A's are expected of me, so, yeah, study time! Anyhoo, Wolfstar ahead! (Yaoi, boyxboy, whatevs... :O ) Megan xxx

_Remus_

Remus Lupin and his mother stood side by side on the platform. Platform 9 3/4. How long had he waited for this day? How many dreams had he had, only to be shattered at the thought that they may never happen? Thankfully Dumbledore had seen to it that his... special requirments (namely a place to transform into a beast once a month) would be tended to, and he could attend Hogwarts, even if not normally. He didn't mind; he was happy he had such an opportunity.

"Well Remmy, write me every day!" His anxious mother said.

"Yes mum."

"And make sure to clean any cuts!"

"Yes mum."

"And don't forget I love you!"

"I know mum. I love you too mum!"

"Well, you best go get your stuff on the train, and get a seat. Do you have everything? You do? Good. I'll see you at the holidays, sooner if you think it's not working out. Don't be afraid to call me, remember, I'm always here and I know you know what's best for you-"

He cut his fretting mother off by hugging her suddenly. He was average height for an eleven year old, but she was small and his height compared to hers made him nearly ingulf her small figure with the bear hug. She hugged him tightly back, stroking his hair. Breaking away shr held him at arms length by the shoulders.

"Right. Time for you to go. Behave, as always. Goodbye." She said, suddenly all gruff and clearing her throat. She made him smile.

"Yes mum, I know. Goodbye." He replied, holding back the effectionate smile. He turned from her, and half heart-broken at the prospect of losing everything familiar, and half ecstatic to be going to Hogwarts, he pushed and manouvred his trunk on the train. He hopped out of the luggage compartment, only to catch a movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he noticed a shaggy haired boy sitting all curled up in a ball in an alcove in the brick wall. The boy appeared to be rather pale and shaking. There was no one with him.

Remus knew he should leave it, keep his head down and not attract any attention, but the sheer terror and loneliness on the boys face made him think of his first, terrible transformation, and he hesitated. Helping someone couldn't have any long term consequences, could it?

_Sirius_

Sirius hadn't realised what he was headed for when he had ran with his trolley through the barrier to nine and three quarters. He supposed he should have known; after all, they were in King's Cross, a train station. But nothing could have prepared him for what he ran straight into.

Getting through the busy muggle station had been difficult enough. Crowds pushed and jostled, running towards trains or juggling luggage and coffee's in cardboard cups. It was Sirius' worst nightmare. Add his worst fear and he could feel a panic attack brewing.

He had been seperated from his parents and older brother by the crowd, and good riddance. His mother did nothing for his nerves, if not make them worse. He had pushed onwards and deeper into his living nightmare, getting paler and paler, his palms slippy with sweat, until he came to the brick wall between platform nine and platform ten. Letting out a strangled noise of relief, he ran through the barrier, thankful to escape the loud crowd and trains.

What he hadn't pieced together was that he would be going by train to Hogwarts. No, not train, Steam Engine. And that would require actually getting inside the thing. Now, Sirius wasn't the type of boy to be easily scared. He had lived with his cruel mother long enough, as well as the taunts of the house elf and children he attended school with, to not care much about things. He had always gone against his mother's will, a feat you may not find impressive reading here, but had you met Mrs. Black, you would applaud Sirius. However, there was one thing that could scare Sirius, one thing that had made it near impossible for him to even get as far as he had; trains.

You see, as a young boy he had somehow ended up crossing a railway line with his mother, over a rickety bridge with thin railings. He was having his usual quarrel with her. She would have some problem with his actions or mannerisms, and he couldn't ignore her hateful comments. But, this day things got more heated than usual. He was only nine, but his mother pressed him up against the thin railings and threatened him with some horrible punishment. What she hadn't counted on was the railing breaking from rustyness; Sirius plummeted downwards, saved only when he miraculously grabbed an overhanging tree branch. He was quiet hysterical by the time the loud rumbling train had passed underneath him and his mother had retrieved him. Ever since that day he hadn't been near a train, and he had nightmares about them.

This was his nightmare come alive. He tried to continue into the crowd on the platform, but he panicked. Seeing an alcove, he rushed over and, making himself as small as possible, squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around his knees. He was shaking, and hoping like hell that his mother didn't come across him.

_Remus_

He walked towards the boy, who had wrapped his arms around his knees, and knelt beside him.

"Erm... Hi. I'm Remus. Is everything alright?"

The boy jumped, and looked up into Remus' face. Remus couldn't help notice how very blue the boy's eyes were.

"I-i... I don't like trains." the boy whispered. Remus could see the shame and embarressment beneath the terror in his eyes.

"Come on, how bad can it be? It'll only be a few hours, and we'll be at Hogwarts! Imagine..." he trailed off, realising his words were having no effect on the boy, who had dropped his head so that his shaggy brown hair hung in his face, hiding the beautiful eyes.

"Hey, you're really afraid, aren't you?" Not waiting for an answer, Remus did something unusually bold and, getting up quickly, grabbed the boy's trunk, dragged it onto the luggage department, and returned to where the boy's blue orb-like eyes looked up at him with shock now mingling with the fear.

"Well, now your luggage is on the train. It's four minutes to. If we want seats, we have to go. Will you walk, or will I carry you?" Remus said, analysing in his mind whether he would be able to carry the boy. His figure was slight and Remus was taller, so he considered his chance good enough.

"I can walk, but...I don't know if I can do it. I just..."

"You need to do it. I'll stay with you, all the way to Hogwarts. Come on, you can do it...uh, what's your name?"

"Sirius" the boy said.

"Sirius. Well, Sirius, at least come to the door with me." Sirius hesitated, but got up slowly. He went to stand beside the other eleven year old, but he looked younger as he was only to Remus' shoulders.

"Come on." Remus said, leading Sirius out of the alcove and into the crowd. Sirius followed, but as soon as people were surrounding the two, he balked and started hyperventilating. Remus turned back to see his eyes wide with fear.

"Remus!" Sirius said, and he grabbed Remus' hand. Remus smiled to show him it was okay, and lead him towards the train. By the time they had made it through the crowd, Sirius was calming a little bit.

"Okay, lets go on the train."

"You know what? Do me a favour. Tell them I'm not coming. I'll be a muggle. I'll get a job, go to school there-" He had been backing away slowly, but Remus grabbed him, and hoisting him off the ground, planted him firmly inside the train doors. He then climbed in himself and closed the door. Sirius' eyes were firmly shut again, so he caught him by the shoulders and steered him down the narrow corridor towards an empty compartment. Inside the little area he plonked Sirius onto the upholsted seats and sat opposite him.

"Not so bad, eh?" He said cheerily. Sirius opened one eye.

"You'll be the death of me." He said hoarsely.

_Sirius_

He eyed Remus wearily. Now he was on the train it was not so bad. Well. Not as bad as the suffocating crowd.

"Um, Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I really- I just don't like trains. Or crowds."

"There's things I don't like too." Remus said to him. Sirius raised his head.

"Like what?"

"I don't like being alone. I don't like conflict. And most of all, I don't like people who pick on others for things that are out of their control, like appearance or sexual orientation or fears. It's unfair."

"I agree. I think I owe you for helping me with one of the things I don't like. I can help you with one of the things you don't like. You should never worry about being alone; doesn't matter what house we get sorted in, I'll be here for you."

"Thank you. I'll be here for you too Sirius." Remus said smiling. Sirius moved over beside Remus and looked him straight in his hazel eyes with amber flecks.

"Remus, there's something else I don't like."

"What?"

"Girls." Sirius, before he could stop himself or regret anything said, leaned in and pecked Remus on the lips. It was brief and sweet; they were only eleven and had just met after all. Remus smiled.

"I thought I was the only one. Me neither." And with that he pulled Sirius closer to him and they sat leaned against each other. That is, until a knock came at the compartment door, and Sirius hopped up and opened it to find two boys, one rather tall with dark, unruly hair and glasses, the other short and round with watery eyes and thin hair. Both were juggling large quantities of sweets and packs of exploding pack and travel Wizards Chess.

"Mind if we come in? No one else wants us, 'specially not the LOVELY YOUNG WITCH WITH THE RED HAIR IN THE NEXT COMPARTMENT OVER!" The tall boy shouted over his shoulder, causing his companion to giggle.

"I don't mind." Sirius said.

"Me neither!" Remus said.

"Well that's sorted. I'm James and this is Peter."

"I'm Remus and this is Sirius."

"So, Pete, Remmy and Siri, up for a game of exploding snap?" James said, automatically feeling comfortable with nick names and new people.

The three agreed, and they spent most of the journey to Hogwarts eating sweets and chatting and playing chess and snap. Sirius couldn't say he enjoyed the train; there was moments when he clutched Remus' hand tight, like going through tunnels, but to say it was as bad as he expected would be a lie. Remus quite liked when Sirius grabbed his hand, but he said nothing, only squeezing Sirius' hand in support.

When they arrived at Hogwarts James and Peter raced ahead, but Remus waited for Sirius, who was thankful to get off the train. As soon as they were on the platform the train left, causing Sirius to grab Remus' hand for the umpteenth time.

"Hey Remus, thanks again. I hope I'm in your house."

"I hope so too."

"And if we're not in the same houses, it doesn't matter. We can still be friends." Sirius smiled at Remus then pecked him on the cheek and ran ahead yelling "Last one to the boats is bogey flavoured Bertie Botts beans!"

Laughing, Remus ran after him, his longer legs overtaking the short boy easily. Sirius ran faster, and Remus had stopped at the edge of the lake only for Sirius to accidentally plough into him and send both of them splashing into the dark murky water.

"Well, that's not a great start to the year!" James said when the two surfaced to the laughter of everyone, themselves included.

That was the start of what would be the strongest friendship in Hogwarts at the time. That was the start of the boys' relationship. That was the start of magic.

**A/N:** Okay, sorry for the crap end. I just really wanted Sirius to show some weakness, and walking over the bridge over the train where I live made me think... I was going to make Remus the afraid one, but it didn't seem right, so Sirius got pushed off the bridge... Sorry Siri! Anyhoo, drop me a review :) And that is my que to leave Megan xxx


End file.
